


We start small and go forward

by minghaon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dad Seungcheol, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I gues??, I really don't know what this fic is lmao, M/M, at least I guess some of it could be takes as fluff, kinda dad Junhui, slight angst, tho he's a brother but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Minghao got angry and one time he didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	We start small and go forward

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is. I just got slightly inspired from the new video of Gyuhao arguing, so I wrote this..

i

“Yah, that’s not how you do it!”

Mingyu looks up from his sandcastle at the sound of the voice. There’s a slight accent in his voice that Mingyu doesn’t notice – because he’s only 7 years old and who knows about accents at that age?

The boy in front of him is small and lanky. The arms that hangs down his sides looks too long for his small frame. The shirt draped over his shoulders looks a bit too big, but the boy doesn’t seem to mind at all.

“This is right,” Mingyu answers, annoyed at the strange boy.

Without paying attention to him, he collects more sand and puts it on the almost finished residence.

“It’s not!” the boy exclaims loudly. The tone in his voice sounds just as annoyed as Mingyu’s own.

Not giving any warning, the strange boy walks down to the water with quick steps. The water is cold, but that doesn’t prevent him from collecting a bit of it in his hands. As he comes back, he pour the small amount of water onto the sandcastle Mingyu’s in the middle of building.

With fear in his eyes, Mingyu watches the water fall and ruin his big work. Left is a bunch of sand with a bit of water on the top.

The strange boy looks at him with surprise in his eyes, when he starts to cry. Tears are running down his cheeks as he gets up from the sand, running towards a man who’s on his way their way.

The strange boy’s father seems to be on his way as well.

“I just showed him how it was done,” the strange boy tries to reason his father. It’s clear that he doesn’t understand why he’s being scolded – Mingyu doesn’t understand the scolding (it’s not in his language) but he assumes that’s what is going on.

At some point Mingyu stops crying and the strange boy’s father turns towards his son.

“Say sorry, Minghao,” he instructs the small boy by his side. There’s a hand placed on his shoulder, pushing him slightly forward and preventing him from escaping as well.

The boy – Minghao pouts.

“Sorry, Minghao,” he repeats, not wanting to apologize the least. He was just trying to help.

With these words the boy shakes off the hand on his shoulder, running away with a speed that nobody had ever expected.

The boy’s father looks flustered for a moment, before he turns towards the other older man. With an apology he gives the man his phone-number with a ‘please come by for dinner one day and I’ll make Minghao apologize for this’ before he sets off after the small boy.

He’s clearly both angry and worried at the same time.

\--

ii

Minghao glances at Mingyu’s drawing and then at his own. They’re different.

“What about your mom?” Mingyu asks as he feels Minghao’s ongoing glances towards him.

The Chinese boy looks at his own drawing. It’s just him and Junhui and a big house. The sun is shining and both of them are smiling big smiles. They look happy, but Mingyu’s words gets to him and he wonders if this is wrong.

“You should include your mom too!” Mingyu insists, staring at him with big eyes. “Your dad is going to be sad if you don’t!”

There’s a weird feeling in Minghao’s stomach followed by these words. It’s a feeling he’s felt a lot. In fact he’s felt it so much it’s become familiar and almost okay. It’s sadness and grief.

“I don’t have a dad,” Minghao mumbles to himself, ignoring Mingyu’s gasp.

His gaze falls on the drawing again and he decides that it’s not really that fun anymore.

“But Junhui-hyung’s your dad!” the Korean boy insists, obvious to the starting anger in the smaller boy by his side.

“What do you know?!” Minghao yells at him, attracting eyes from the adults in the room.

Before anyone gets to say anything, the Chinese boy’s on his way out of the door. Left in the room is a confused and worried Mingyu.

\--

iii

Minghao doesn’t really care about school. The only important thing is to get through it, hence the grades aren’t that big of a deal for him. School is filled with stupid people who thinks the same as he does and smart people who’s the opposite. The fact that he should probably try to do better is the truth, yet it doesn’t really hurt him at all.

He doesn’t really care about school. If it hadn’t been for Junhui and Mingyu he probably wouldn’t actually have ended up going. What he wanted to do he didn’t know, but school wasn’t on the list.

That’s partly the reason for him being at the rooftop – alone. The other part is the bullies he’s trying not to punch in the face every time they make fun of him, because of his lack of parents. It’s been a sensitive topic ever since they died and he doesn’t really talk about it. Yet he doesn’t like when people tease him – of course he doesn’t.

The rooftop is his alone place – his haven.

Closing his eyes, he keeps the sharp sun out and tries to get a bit of sleep before school is over. His plan is interrupted, when he hears someone else enter the rooftop as well.

Annoyed, he opens his eyes to see who it is.

It’s Mingyu, but it’s not just Mingyu. He’s together with a group of guys – the same group of guys, Minghao is trying to prevent himself from punching.

“Like my new shoes?” one of the guys – Jaebum – asks, showing Mingyu his shoes. “I bought them with the money you gave us last week. Pretty, right?”

Minghao frowns. They’ve clearly not seen him. If they had they wouldn’t act like this.

“Please s-stop,” Mingyu says, flinching when Jaebum lifts his hand to place it on the taller boy’s shoulder. He looks at the boy, tilting his head to one side.

“Or what?” he asks, faking curiosity. His hand is moved from Mingyu’s shoulder to grab the hair at the back of his head instead. “Is your boyfriend Minghao going to come save you?”

“That’s exactly what he’s going to do.”

Those are the grand words he decides to use before making his presence known, appearing in front of the group almost like a ghost – probably not, but almost.

He really didn’t like to waste his energy on these people. Jaebum and his small circle of disciples was the worst kind of people Minghao knew. They always used their fists instead of their words – which was if you asked Minghao very annoying. Normally he would ignore them and walk away, but he couldn’t just let Mingyu get beaten up.

Jaebum looks at him and smirks. A false laughter falls from his lips as he rolls his eyes.

“We were just having some fun,” he tells him, clearly not caring about how false it all sounds.

With these words he lets his hand fall from Mingyu’s hair, letting go.

Mingyu makes his way over to stand behind Minghao without any words. His frame is shaking lightly – he’s scared.

“It’s not fun if you’re the only one who’s laughing,” he answers taking a step forward towards the boy.

The Korean – asshole – boy stares at him. Then he laughs.

“Why?” Jaebum asks, “Don’t you want to share?”

He’s reffering to Mingyu and Minghao knows it. Before Minghao even reacts he feels a fist collide with is cheek.

He punches back.

(Junhui’s not exactly happy, when he gets called to the school because Minghao’s been in a fight – again. Not that Minghao cares. All he cares about is keeping Mingyu safe.)

\--

iv

“You know I like you right?” Minghao asks, laying on his back on his bed.

They’ve known each other for a long time by now. The first time they met was back when Minghao ruined Mingyu’s castle and ran away without saying sorry. Of course, he’d apologized about it later, but that had been the first time they met.

When Minghao had started to like Mingyu was a mystery, but somehow it had happened along the way. It was something that seemed natural and right ever since it happened.

“Is that why you punched Jaebum?” Mingyu asks, nose still buried in his history book.

It looked boring. To read about all the old kings and princes, how could Mingyu find it interesting? That was actually the reason why he had come by in the first place. It was to study – or more like trying to get Minghao to study. It had failed miserably.

“It wasn’t even that hard,” Minghao mumbles to himself, yet he’s sure that it was loud enough for the other boy to hear as well. He always hears everything. “Jaebum’s just weak.”

Mingyu hums in acknowledge, not really caring about the other’s explanation at all. There’s a lot of them.

“Thank you,” Mingyu mumbles next, knowing that the real reason as to why he had punched him was because of him. Because he couldn’t – or didn’t feel the need to – protect himself.

There’s silence between the after that. The only sounds interrupting the quiet being the sound of pen against paper and bookpages being flipped.

It’s a nice silence.

It turns even nicer, when Mingyu breaks.

“I like you too.”

Minghao smiles. He knows about that. But the sound of the other’s voice saying it makes him happy. He never gets tired of hearing those words.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @/minghaon to see me talk about gyuhao, my fanfics and cry about Minghao. Feel free to hmu!


End file.
